Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a key input device that is an assembly including a plurality of keys and capable of outputting a signal corresponding to a pressed one of the keys, to a method of manufacturing the key input device, and to an image recording apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Various devices include a key input device as a user interface. Image recording apparatuses such as ink-jet recording apparatuses and copying machines generally include a user interface provided on a front and upper portion of a body of the apparatus, and the user interface includes a key input device having a plurality of keys, for example. A surface member of such a user interface has a plurality of key holes through which key tops of the respective keys are exposed. The surface member of the user interface is generally formed of a light resin having a good workability, such as polystyrene (PS).